communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Tipps und Tricks
Willkommen zur Tipps und Tricks-Seite, welche etwas den näher erläutert wie man die coolen Sachen in Wikis hinzufügt. Bearbeiten Wie kann ich zu einer anderen Seite in Wikia verlinken? Um zu einer anderen Seite zu verlinken, gib den Titel in doppelten Eckklammern an. Der Link führt zu der "Beispielseite", du tippst Beispielseite ein. Wenn die Seite in einem anderen Wiki ist, musst du einen "Interwikilink" verwenden. Bei Wikia-Wikis heißt das, du musst vor den Seitentitel "w:c:Wikiname:" setzen. "Wikiname" ist der Name aus der URL des Wikia Wikis. Um zum Hilfe-Wiki zu verlinken, muss man w:c:Hilfe:Beispielseite eintippen. Mehr über Interwikilinks Wie füge ich Links zur selben Seite, nur in einer anderen Sprache ein? Wenn es zwei Wikis zum selben Thema gibt, und nur die Sprache verschieden ist, ist es gut, wenn man equivalente Links zwischen beiden erstellt. Genannt werden diese Links "Interlanguagelinks", und sind in der Sidebar oder in einer Liste oben rechts an der Seite zu sehen. Wenn die Interlanguagelinks aktiviert sind, kannst du normale Eckklammern verwenden um zu verlinken. Du fängst mit dem Sprachcode an, gefolgt vom Seitennamen (in der jeweiligen Sprache!). Zum Beispiel pl:Przykład würde zur polnischen Seite über "Przykład" verlinken (Beispiel). Mehr über Interlanguagelinks Kann ich Besucher von einer zur anderen Seite weiterleiten? Redirects (Weiterleitungen) sind eine nützliche Sache, um die Seiten des Wiki zu organisieren. Sie erlauben dir, Seiten auf eine andere Seite weiterzuleiten, ohne dass sie zum Inhalt zählen. Tippe: #redirect Beispiel in eine leere Seite und die Seite wird jeden, der sie besucht, automatisch zur Seite "Beispiel" weiterleiten. Mehr über Weiterleitungen Wie kann ich Informationen in einer Tabelle darstellen? Du kannst auch HTML-Tabellen in Wikis benutzen, aber es ist einfacher sie mit MediaWiki zu erstellen und zu lesen. Schließt die Tabelle Also ergibt text1 text2 Tabellen sind sehr nützlich, können aber auch kompliziert werden. Kann ich HTML benutzen, um Wikia zu formatieren? Meistens kann HTML in den Wiki Seiten verwendet werden, in der Regel ist es jedoch besser die Wiki-Syntax zu verwenden. Bedenke dass HTML sehr unübersichtlich sein kann wenn man damit nicht vertraut ist und man daher die Seiten für zukünftige Bearbeiter am besten so einfach wie möglich hält. Ich verstehe die einfachen Vorlagen bereits. Wozu sind Vorlagen noch gut? Vorlagen gehören zu den vielseitigsten Fähigkeiten von Wikis. Sie bieten unter anderem folgende Möglichkeiten: *Verwendung der Vorlagen um wiederholende Texte in Artikel einzufügen. *Einfügen von Parametern oder Variablen damit die gleichen Vorlagen unterschiedliche Ausgaben liefern können. *Verwendungen von sogenannten "Parserfunktionen" um Vorgaben zur Verwendung der Vorlagen einzustellen. Was ist ein automatischer Bearbeitungsgrund? Manchmal, wenn du keinen Bearbeitungsgrund angegeben hast, wird dies für dich automatisch angegeben. Dies hilft den Leuten beim Durchsuchen der Überarbeitungen, dem Erkennen der Veränderungen sowie beim Herausfinden was davon zuerst geprüft werden sollte. Administratoren können diese Zusammenfassungen mit den MediaWiki-Messages (Systemnachrichten) anpassen. Administration Was sind das für kleine Boxen auf Benutzerseiten und wie kann ich sie auch verwenden? Die "Benutzerboxen" sind eine elegante Möglichkeit Informationen über sich selbst auf die Benutzerseite zu stellen. Sie sind kleine Vorlagen, die auf jede Seite hinzugefügt werden können und etwas über dich aussagen. Ein kleines Beispiel wie eine Benutzerbox zu deiner Seite hinzugefügt werden kann, sieht man bei Eingabe des Folgendes Codes: Weiterhin hat man die Möglichkeit spezielle Benutzerboxen hinzuzufügen, die anzeigen welche Sprache du sprichst. Was muss ich machen, wenn ich eine Änderung rückgängig machen will? Jede Bearbeitung wird im Wiki gespeichert, dies bedeutet dass man eine ältere Version sehr leicht wiederherstellen kann, falls die Bearbeitung falsch ist oder durch Vandalismus verunstaltet wurde. Man gelangt dorthin über die "Versionen"-Schaltfläche. Danach klickt man einfach auf die Version die man möchte, auf "Bearbeiten" und speichert sie anschliessend. Wiki Administratoren haben eine "Rollback"-Verknüpfung hierzu und können die meisten der letzten Veränderungen mit einem einzigen Klick wiederherstellen. Mehr zu und Wie ist die Handhabung mit Bots bei Wikia? Bots sind auf Wikia willkommen! Sie sind nützlich bei vielen wiederkehrende Aufgaben rund um das Wiki. Du kannst einen Bot benutzen solange #du davon überzeugt bist, dass der Bot harmlos ist, #er rücksichtsvoll mit den Server-Ressourcen umgeht, #die Gemeinschaft/Community der Verwendung des Bots zustimmt und #du das Personal (Staff) nach einer Bot-Markierung frägst, falls die letzten Überarbeitungen überhand nehmen. ::"...you ask staff for a bot flag if you are likely to overwhelm recent changes with edits" - (ggfs. nochmals anders übersetzen) Was ist ein Admin? Und was hat es mit all den Titeln auf sich? Wikia verwendet unterschiedliche Titel um die zusätzlichen Zugriffsberechtigungen der Benutzer anzuzeigen. Z.B. können Administratoren (auch Admins oder Sysops genannt) die Wikis verwalten, Seiten entfernen oder problematische Benutzer aussperren. Zum "Staff" zählen die Angestellten von Wikia, die unsere Mitarbeiter unterstützen. Was passiert, wenn eine Diskussionsseite zu lang wird? Verschwindet sie dann einfach? Talk pages don't have a size limit, but they do get very difficult to read if they get too long. Some older browsers also have problems with long pages, losing some of the page on saving. So it's best to clear off talk pages when they get long, and either summarise the conversation or move the older part to an 'archive' page. The simplest way to do this is copy the text to a new page, and remove it from the old page. Kann ich Text von anderen Wikis kopieren? Generally, you can use text from another wiki as long as both are under the same license. Most wikis on Wikia use the GNU Free Documentation Licence. So you can use content from other wikis using this license, including Wikipedia. However, you must be careful to keep to the licence conditions, including the condition that you credit the source. Was ist ein Namespace? "Namespaces" are sections of a wiki. The main namespace is the area the articles are in, and is the only namespace without an identifying prefix. Some namespaces have special properties, for example the Image namespace holds images and other uploaded files. Other namespaces are just used to separate different types of content. Was sind Systemnachrichten (MediaWiki)? MediaWiki messages are pages that hold the text of the wiki interface. It's possible for admins to edit these pages to customize much of the wiki's standard text. But if you find an error, it's best to report it so that it can be fixed on all Wikia wikis. Wie kann ich die Lizenz eines von mir hochgeladenen Dokumentes ändern? All text on Wikia is under the GNU Free Documentation Licence (or a similar licence in the case of a few specific wikis) but images and other uploaded media may be licenced in a different way. It's always important that anything uploaded is free to use, used with permission, or is allowable for another reason. The drop-down selector on the upload page gives some examples of reasons and licences that might apply. Anpassungen (Customization) Kann ich in Wikia JavaScript benutzen? JavaScript (or JS) is a useful way of adding small tools and features, although trying to do too much with it can slow down your browser. To add JavaScript for your own use, edit the page at User:Username/skin_name.js where skin_name is the name of your current . The skin that Wikipedia uses is called "Monobook" and thus you'd edit the page User:Username/monobook.js to add JavaScript for your use when Monobook is your selected skin. Do note the capitalization - the skin name must be lowercase or otherwise your JavaScript just won't work! Kann ich die Oberfläche/den Skin in Wikia ändern? The easiest way to change the look of Wikia, is to select a different "skin" from the list in your preferences. Admins can select the default skin for the wiki, this is the skin that everyone will see unless they have chosen a different skin for themselves. If you choose Custom, then you can also change the look with CSS. Wie sehr kann ich Wikia anpassen? Wikia is very customisable, you can select the overall look of the wiki (the "skin") or even use advanced code to make your own look. With the "Monaco" skins, you can also choose the positions of the sidebar boxes and add "widgets", extra boxes with many different features. Ich möchte gerne mehr lernen! We have many other useful pages. You can see all of them at ! Another great way to learn is to get involved! Join us on the Central Wikia forums or on . Externe Links * Wikipedia:Editor's index to Wikipedia on Wikipedia. en:help:Tips and tricks FAQ